pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Pagelayout/Plants
Tower Defense= Add an introduction to your plant here. Include how it is obtained and how much direct damage it does, if any. Keep it at least two sentences long. This section is required. Origins Add an origins section if you would like. Bob the flower is based off of Example.jpg, an ancient image on the wiki. Almanac Entry It is recommended to use the template in the section right above this one to prevent the PvZ2 almanac infobox from appearing squished. This section is required. PvZ1 Bob the Flower Add a description of your plant here Damage: normal Toughness: normal Range: straight Add your flavor text here! Cost: 100 Recharge: Fast PvZ2 This template may seem intimidating at first compared to the PvZ1 version, but it's actually surprisingly simple. Add a short description of your plant here. |description = Special: Can only be used after following the layout Add your flavor text here! }} Although not manditory, tweaking the image-width might be a good idea if the stat bars don't look correctly placed. Upgrades Add any upgrades here. This includes plant upgrades like , Plant Food effects, Mint effects, or level upgrades. Strategies Add any strategies on how to use your plant here. This section is required. Additional Sections Add any additional sections after strategies. Gallery Add a gallery here. Trivia Add trivia about your plant here. Source Add a description of your plant here, and how to obtain it. Keep it at least two sentences long. Origins (optional) Almanac Entry Plant Name Add a description of your plant here Damage: --x-- Toughness: --x-- Range: --x-- Add your flavor text here! Cost: --x-- Recharge: --x-- OR Add a short description of your plant here. |description = Special: --x-- Add your flavor text here! }} Upgrades --x-- Strategies --x-- Gallery --x-- Trivia *--x-- |-|PvZH= 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |class = Mega-Grow |set = Basic |rarity = Common |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = None |flavor text = Add flavor text here.}} Add an introduction to your plant. Include its set, rarity, tribes, type of card, class, sun cost, attack and health. This section is required. Origins An optional section. He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Statistics This section is required. *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Has seen all of PvZCC grow and develop. Update history An optional section to document any changes you have made to this card. Strategies Add any strategies on how to use your plant here. This section is required. Gallery Add any galleries here. Trivia *Add some trivia. Source 225px |strength = --x-- |health = --x-- |cost = --x-- |class = --x-- |set = --x-- |rarity = --x-- |tribe = --x-- |trait = --x-- |ability = --x-- |flavor text = Add flavor text here.}} Add an introduction to your plant. Include its set, rarity, tribes, type of card, class, sun cost, attack and health. Origins (optional) Statistics *'Class:' --x-- *'Tribe:' --x-- *'Traits:' --x-- *'Abilities:' --x-- *'Set - Rarity:' --x-- - --x-- Card description Flavor text here. Update History (optional) Strategies --x-- Gallery --x-- Trivia *--x--